Childs Play (TAWOG Version)
by MrLuke316
Summary: Anais got a doll for her birthday. but she suspects that the doll could be alive..and Evil!
1. Chapter 1

Gumball was running for his life as he tripped over a rock. He looked behind him. He saw nobody there.

''Thank god I lost him.'' Gumball said as he turned around to see Daisy (Anais's Doll) holding a knife in his hand.

''Oh no!'' Gumball said in panic. ''Oh yes! You thought you got away from me you little shit? Trust me. When you are running from me, there is no way to hide!'' Diasy said.

''Who are you? What are you?!'' Gumball asked loudly panicking even more.

''don't worry kid, im just someone who wants to play a game!'' he said as he laughed insanely.

Gumball gulped as he kept laughing.

Daisy then held up the knife and said '' speaking of, lets play a little game. Its called HERES DAISY!'' Daisy explained loudly.

''do you want to know the rules? im the predator, YOU'RE THE PREY!''

Daisy began laughing as he was about to stab gumball. Gumball screamed as he was about to get stabbed.

(end of scene)

So you are probably like ''WTF Luke! This makes no sense! What the hell is going on here Luke?!

Well I really cant explain, but I will give you flashbacks, I don't know why I started the story this way. I just like stories that have weird beginnings and the audience doesn't know what is going on. And then BANG! It tells you what its all about.

So that's basically what this story is going to be. Sort of like a horror/mystery/suspense kind of story.

You are also probably wondering why on earth is Gumball being chased by Anais's doll (AKA Diasy) who also talks in this story.

Well, we will begin our story 3 days before this scene that you just saw happened.

(flashback to 3 days ago)

It was a beautiful day in Elmore, everyone was happy and joyful as always. But this day was a special day. In was Anais's 5th birthday.

The Watterson's were trying to figure out what to give her for her birthday.

(the kitchen)

''I don't know. What do you think Darwin?'' Gumball asked as the whole family was in the middle of the conversation.

''I don't know either.'' Darwin said.

''well someone has to have an idea.'' Nicole said in a bad mood.

''Wait a minute, I know!'' Richard said loudly as he began to take out Anais's Diary.

''You do know that's Anais's Diary right Richard?'' Nicole asked.

''Yup…'' Richard said awkwardly.

''Anyway…I have been scrolling through this book, and I think I figured out what she wants.'' Richard explained.

''Well…'' Gumball said.

''Well what son?'' Richard asked.

''Well….what is it?'' Gumball asked.

''oh yea! It looks like she wants a…oh no.'' Richard said.

''What is it?'' Nicole asked.

''it's a daisy the donkey doll!'' Richard said.

''What? Doesn't she already have one of those?'' Darwin asked.

''she DID. But it caught on fire because of that stunt we tried to pull off last year.'' Gumball said.

''But you've got to admit it was a pretty cool landing!'' Darwin said.

''Oh yea? Well if it was so cool, why did my butt catch on fire at the end?'' Gumball asked sarcastically.

The whole family remained silent the entire time until Nicole broke the silence.

''Okay fine, its just 5 minutes before the party, which means we still have a little bit of time before Anais wakes up for the b-day party.'' Nicole said.

''Now hurry up! We have got a doll to buy!'' Nicole said as she rushed everybody to get dressed and get in the car.

(5 minutes after going to the store) 

The Watterson's arrived home just in time for the party.

''Guys! I think I hear Anais coming down the stairs! Quick! Put up the present and hide!'' Nicole ordered the family.''

(Anais's room)

Anais awoke and was super excited. Because she knew that today was her special day. She heard the family in the living room and went down stairs.

(the living room)

Everybody was hiding so they could surprise their sister. Suddenly, Anais appeared walking down the stairs. Nicole whispered to the family.

''Ok listen. On three. 1…2…-'' Nicole was cut off by Richard who farted before theyciuld get to three.

''What was that?'' Anais asked herself.

''Darn it Richard!'' Nicole quietly yelled at her husband.

''Sorry, it happens everytime I eat Mexican food!'' Richard explained quietly.

Nicole signed.

''Ok. Lets start over. On the count of 3! 1….2….3!'' Nicole said as she was the only one to get up.

''SURPRISE!'' Nicole screamed as she stood there awkwardly looking at Anais.

''Mom, what are you doing?'' Anais asked.

The other part of the family (Richard, Gumball, and Darwin) were giggling.

Nicole put her hand on her paw.

''Ugh…Happy birthday!'' Nicole said kinda disappointed.

Then the 3 boys stood up and said ''Happy birthday!''

Anais with a surprised look on her face went over to hug her family.

''Thanks guys! You are the best family ever!'' she yelled.

''Awww, your welcome'' the family said as they group hugged.

(10 minutes later)

''Okay guys its present time for the birthday girl!'' Nicole said as everybody surrounded Anais with the present in her hand.

''Well, open it!'' Nicole said.

Anais opened the present. Inside, she found a all new daisy the donkey doll!

Anais gasped in disbelief.

''I love it!'' Anais said as she went to give her mom a hug.

''Hey, we helped to!'' Gumball said with a frown.

She went over to hug the rest of the family.

''thank you all so much! This is the best birthday ever!'' Anais said as she continued to hug the family.

(5 minutes later)

''alright guys, its cake time!'' Nicole said as she walked Anais over to the

The Watterson family began to sing the birthday song.

''Happy birth day to you! Happy birth day to you! Happy birthday dear Anais! Happy Birthday to you!'' The Watterson family sung.

''Make a wish honey!'' Nicole said.

Anais blew out the candle .

''What did you wish for?'' Darwin asked.

''nothing. I don't need to wish for anything. I have already got my wish. I got all of you.'' Anais said.

''that's great dear!'' Nicole said.

''group hug!'' the entire family said out loud as they all hugged eachother.

(5 minutes after the birthday party)

Anais was looking for her present but couldn't find it.

''uhh…mom.'' Anais said nervously.

''Yes dear?'' Nicole asked.

''where did my daisy doll go?'' Anais asked.

''didn't you put it in your room?'' Nicole asked again.

''I'll check.'' Anais said as she ran upstairs.

After going into her room, she found the daisy doll on her bed with would look like a cutting knife in its hand.

''there you are. How did you get here? And where did this knife come from?'' she asked herself picking up the knife.

''hey honey! Did you find you doll?'' Nicole asked as she entered her room.

She gasped at the sight of her daughter holding the cutting knife in her hand.

''Anais Watterson! Put that knife down this instant!'' Nicole screamed out loud.

''But mom.'' Anais said.

''don't but mom me young lady!'' Nicole said as she took the knife from her hand.

''but I wasn't going to use the knife or anything.'' Anais explained.

''Well you could've cut yourself! Anais I love you more than anything in the world, but if anything ever happened to you I don't know what id do.'' Nicole explained as she began to tear up.

''mom, I know you love me.'' Anais said as she gave her mom a hug. ''and I love you.'' She continued.

''I love you too honey.'' Nicole said.

''what I don't know was how the knife got in this room in the first place.'' Anais said as she stopped hugging her mom.

''it might have just been Richard sleepwalking again.'' Nicole said as she thought about her husband sleep walking.

''well, have fun with your new present and I'll get your daisy the donkey blanket when its time for bed.'' Nicole said.

''Okay mom!'' Anais said playing with her new present.

(later at ngiht)

''Okay time for bed Anais!'' Nicole called for Anais. Anais got in her bed and slept beside her new doll.

''Goodngiht Anais. And happy birthday.'' Nicole said. ''Goodnight mom.'' Anais replied.

Nicole gave her a kiss on the cheek, turned off the light, and exited the room. Anais turned over to give the daisy doll a kiss.

''Goodnight Diasy.'' Anais said as she fell asleep.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

(5 hours later)

Anais woke up after a devastating nightmare she had. When she turned herself around, she noticed that the doll was not in the bed.

''where did daisy go?'' she asked herself.

She got out of bed, got a flashlight, and exited her room. She went downstairs slowly to make sure she didn't wake her parents, or her siblings.

Once she cleared the stairs, she noticed a mysterious little shadow running across the living room.

''what was that?'' she asked herself again.

She nervously entered the kitchen to see if the shadow was in there. When she entered the kitchen, she noticed that the knife from earlier that had mysteriously appeared in her room for no apparent reason was gone from where her mom put it up.

''oh no.'' she told herself. ''I better get back upstairs!'' she suggested herself.

Before she had a chance, something tripped her with a golf club. She hit head first getting knocked out.

Suddenly the shadow was looking down at her. ''hehehehehe. Play time!'' the shadow said.

(when Anais woke up)

Anais found herself tied up to a chair.

''What? Where am i?'' She asked herself.

The room she was in was dark, she couldn't see anything. The only thing that had light was the light bulb hanging on a string over her head.

''hello? Is anybody there?!'' Anais yelled.

She then heard a voice.

''hey there Anais.'' The mysterious person said.

Anais had a confused look on her face.

''Hello? Do I know you?'' she asked.

''no, but you will.'' The mysterious person replied creepily.

''where am i?'' she asked again.

''we are in an warehouse. But don't worry, its very cozy.'' He replied.

''Well, could you show yourself so I know what you look like?'' Anais asked.

''in time, but first I have got to ask you some questions.'' The mysterious person replied again. ''Would you like to do that?'' He asked.

''Uh…sure?'' Anais said kinda confused.

''Okay… lets begin.'' The mysterious person replied.

(back at the Watterson house)

Nicole woke up 2 hours after what happened. She yawned and went into Anais's room to check on her.

''Honey, are you there?'' Nicole asked.

She noticed she was not in her bed. She thought that she may be in the bathroom. So she checked the bathroom. Anais wasn't in there either. She started to panic as she she checked down stairs for her. She wasn't there, however she did notice that there was a golf club on the floor.

''ok-okay Nicole… don't p-panic.'' She told herself. After 3 seconds she woke the entire family up.

They all ran downstairs and asked what was up.

''Anais is missing!'' Nicole told them.

''Oh my god.'' Darwin reacted.

''well where could she have gone?'' Gumball asked.

''I don't know, but we are going to have to call the police!'' Nicole replied as she picked up the phone and dialed 911.

(meanwhile at the warehouse)

''do you like… games?'' the mysterious person asked Anais.

''well of course I do, I like Monopoly, hungry hungry hippos, sorry-'' she was cut off by the unknown man.

''NO! Not those kinds of games! Something like uhh… tag or, hide and seek, stuff like that.'' He replied.

''Oh, I guess I like those games to.'' She said.

''well guess what, I have got a game for us to play made up just by me.'' He said.

''oh cool! What is it called?'' Anais asked.

''its called Hide the soul.'' He replied.

''ok, how do you play it?'' she asked.

''well, close your eyes.'' He said.

''ok.'' She replied as she closed her eyes.

The mysterious figure then started chanting some kind of weird voodoo chant.

''Ade Due Damballa, give me the power I beg of you! Secoise entienne mais pois de morte.'' He chanted.

''uhh, what are you doing?'' Anais asked.

''hold on for a minute.'' He said trying to concentrate. ''now where was i? oh yea!''

''morteisma lieu de vocuier de mieu vochette.'' He continued.

''how long is this going to take?'' Anais asked.

''JUST HOLD ON! AND KEEP THOSE EYES CLOSED!'' he said as he noticed one of her eyes almost opening. She closed her eyes.

''endonline pour de boisette damballa! Secoise entienee mais pois de morte. Endonline pour de boisette damba-'' he was cut off by Anais interrupting him again.

''I got to go to the bathroom.'' She said.

''OKAY LISTEN YOU LITTLE SHIT! YOU BETTER SHUT THE FUCK UP, BEFORE I KICK YOUR FUCKING TEETH IN! YA HEAR ME?!'' He said angry and annoyed.

Anais started crying.

''oh no. fuck, fuck!'' He told himself.

''listen im sorry, im just aggravated, I've got stuff to do, I just want to finish this chant alright?'' He asked.

''okay.'' She said keeping the tear inside her.

''alright. Endoline pour de boisette damba-'' he was cut off by the door knocking.

''what the fuck?!'' He said loudly.

''what is it?''

''uhh nothing Anais. Listen ill be right back okay.'' He said as he wondered off.

The door opened. It was a police officer. He entered the room and saw Anais tied up to a chair.

''hey little girl? Are you okay?'' the cop asked.

Anais opened her eyes and saw the cop. ''officer, what seems to be the problem?'' Anais asked him.

''who did this to you?'' he asked as he untied her.

''I didn't see him, I had my eyes closed.'' Anais explained.

''don't worry, we are going to get you out of he-'' the cop unsuspectedly got a knife thrown at the back of his head. He fell to the ground dead.

Anais started to scream. The mysterious person walked up to the light revealing it to be Daisy.

''Daisy? It was you?'' Anais asked.

''that's right you little Bitch! I was so close to getting out of this goddamn body without revealing my secret! But you ruined it! And now, you're gonna die!'' the Daisy doll said as it took the knife out of the cops head and ran after Anais.

The doll jumped on her causing her to fall to the ground. Anais struggled to get the doll off her, but daisy seemed to strong. Daisy bit her and started cursing. ''YOU FUCKING BITCH, I'LL KILL YOU!'' he said out loud as he was about to stab Anais.

Anais then started flailing her arms around causing her to accidently cut Daisy's face. He had a little scar on the right side of his face. Anais saw her chance and kicked him off her.

Anais ran to the door and tried to open it. But it was locked. Daisy started getting back up.

''Cant run now you little shit!'' he said as he picked the knife back up and started running toward her.

She final got the door opened and ran out of the room. Before Daisy had a chance to get her, she shut the door, causing daisy's head to go right through it.

''Gaagh that fucking hurt!'' Daisy said as Anais Ran off trying to find a way out of the warehouse.

It was about time we started seeing horror. Don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3

Daisy got his knife and started cutting a hole so she could get his head out of the door. When he did, he instantly chased down Anais who was trying to get out of the warehouse.

(Wattersons POV)

The Watterson Family was in the car trying to find Anais.

''Why are we trying to find her, didn't you call a cop?'' Gumball asked.

''Yes, but he hasn't responded.'' Nicole replied.

''are we going to find her?'' said a worried Darwin.

''Hopefully we do.'' She responded.

(Anais POV)

Anais found herself in a maze of aisle's all around the warehouse. She didn't want to get lost, but it was the only way to get away from Daisy. So she went through the Aisle's trying to find a way out. Daisy wasn't far from Anais.

He saw her entering the maze of aisle's. he thought that if he found a shortcut, he would catch up to her. He had the idea to go through the aisles instead of just walking through the maze.

Anais was getting lost. Everywhere she turned, all she found was a dead end. ''how am I going to get out of here?'' she asked herself. Suddenly out of nowhere, Daisy jumped through one of the aisles, tackling down Anais. However, Anais instantly got to her feet before Daisy could get to her.

''FUCK!'' he said outloud.

Daisy tried to catch up to her again. Anais turned to the right, only to realize she hit another dead end. ''oh no.'' she told herself.

When she turned around, she saw Daisy walking slowly towards her.

''ohhh, the things im going to do to you!'' Diasy said as he walked faster.

''Daisy, please don't kill me.'' Anais said crying.

''oh no don't worry Anais. Im not going kill you, im going to hurt you. Im going to make it slow and painful too.'' He said getting closer to Anais.

Anais thought this was the end, until she saw a pair of scissors. She picked them up and hid them behind her.

''Any last words bitch?'' Daisy asked.

''actually it's a question. What cuts paper?'' she asked him.

Daisy laughed. ''Are you some sort of dumb little shit? Its scissors!'' he said out loud laughing still.

''exactly.'' Anais said as she quickly stabbed Daisy in the arm.

''OW WHAT THE FUCK!'' Daisy said as Anais kicked him again (like she did in chapter 2)

Anais did the same thing that Daisy did as she went through the dead end.

''I'll get you my pretty, and your sorry ass too!'' Daisy said pulling the scissors out of his arm.

Anais found the exit of the warehouse and ran right towards it. Anais found herself running for her life after escaping the warehouse.

(Wattersons POV)

The wattersons saw Anais running across the sidewalk.

''THERE SHE IS!'' Nicole yelled in relief.

She pulled the car over and ran after Anais.

''ANAIS!'' Nicole yelled getting her attention

''Mom?'' Anais asked in relief. ''Mom!'' She yelled hugging her mom tightly.

''I WAS WORRIED I LOST YOU!' Nicole said crying.

''Mom, im scared.'' Anais said tearing up.

''What happened honey?!'' Nicole said still relieved.

She was about to say something, but she knew that they wouldn't believe her. So she lied instead.

''I, uhh..sleep walked. Yea I sleep walked!'' Anais said.

''Ugh, your turning into your father.'' Nicole said laughing and crying at the same time.

''Hey!'' Richard said offended.

Anais started to laugh as well.

''I want to go home!'' Anais said.

''Okay honey. Lets go!'' Nicole said as the entire Watterson family got in the car.

Suddenly Daisy appeared out of one of the bushes watching the Watterson's get in the car.

''you might have gotten away from me this time you little brat. But I promise you, I will get you. Even if it kills me!'' Daisy said.

(the next day)

After that Horrific day, the Watterson's got up for breakfast. All the kids had cereal while Nicole and Richard hard eggs and sausage.

''mom, why cant we have the stuff you're eating.'' Gumball asked curiously.

''Because son, we are putting you all on a diet.'' Nicole replied.

''But wouldn't making us eat sugar not be healthy?'' Darwin asked.

''Just eat your cereal!'' Nicole told them.

''Fine.'' They both said.

Anais just sat there playing with her food.

''why aren't you eating your cereal dear?'' Nicole asked.

She didn't answer, in fact, she was thinking about what had happened last night.

''Was it about what happened last night?'' Nicole asked worried about her daughter.

She still didn't answer.

(5 minutes after)

''Okay kids, time for school!'' Nicole yelled calling her kids down for school.

''Coming mom!'' All the kids said as they all got dressed.

''bye kids!'' Nicole said as they kissed all of them on the cheek. The kids saw the bus and began running toward it.

''Wait Anais come here!'' Nicole said calling Anais before she had the chance to get on the bus.

Anais walked over too her.

''Listen, don't worry about what happened last night, it wasn't your fault.'' Nicole said hugging Anais.

But Anais knew things were not right. She saw her birthday present trying to kill her.

''Anyway, get to the bus, you don't want to miss it.'' Nicole said.

Anais walked to the bus. Nicole waved bye, but Anais didn't.

When Nicole got inside, she tried to find Richard.

''Richard! Where are you honey?'' Nicole asked trying to find him.

She looked everywhere around the house. The final place she looked was in the bedroom. She looked around the bedroom, but couldn't find her until she checked the closet. When she opened the closet door, Richard dead body fell on top of her.

She noticed that he had no eye. Nicole screamed as she pushed his dead body aside. She started crying.

''Oh boo hoo.'' A voice said.

Nicole heard the voice and became furious.

''WHO ARE YOU?!'' Nicole yelled viciously while still crying.

Daisy walked in with a gun.

Nicole started to panic as she tried the back up away from daisy.

Daisy pointed the gun and asked ''which school does she go to?''

Nicole had a shocked look on her face.

''wh-who are you?! AND WHY DID YOU KILL MY HUSBAND?!'' Nicole asked crying.

''i asked you a question bitch! which school does she go to?'' Daisy asked.

''what are you talking about?!'' Nicole asked.

''YOU'RE MOTHERFUCKING DAUGHTER, WHERE DOES SHE GO?!'' Daisy asked in annoyance while still pointing the gun at her head.

''why should i tell you? You killed my husband you sich son of a bitch!'' Nicole said.

''well for 1, ive got a gun. and 2, if you dont, i woll splatter your brains ALL OVER THE FLOOR!'' Daisy yelled.

''No! im not going to tell you where she goes! i will protect my daughter, EVEN IF IT KILLS ME!'' she said.

''Alrighty then. i'll just kill you and figure it out myself.'' Daisy said pulling the trigger.

Nicole pushed Richards dead body as it rolled over Daisy, causing Daisy to miss Nicole.

Nicole then ran outside the bedroom while Daisy was trapped under Richards dead body.

''Goddamn, how much does this fat fuck weigh?!'' Diasy asked as he tried to push off Richard.

Nicole ran downstairs. instead of calling 911, she called Anais's school.

Nobody answered. so she had to leave a message.

''Elmore junior high! this is Nicole Watterson! My Husband is dead and Anais is in trouble! call me back when you get this.''

as Nicole finished her message, Daisy came out of no where and shot Nicole in the leg.

''That was all the informaton i needed! thanks Nicole!'' Daisy said. ''and just because you helped me, im going to spare your life, for now. but as for Anais's, she better be sure she prays for god before i wipe her out.'' Daisy said as he walked away with an evil smile and laugh.

''Oh no!'' Nicole said in a worried tone.

End of chapter 3. Chapter 4 coming right up.


	4. Chapter 4

(at elmore junior high)

Gumball and Darwin got their 100th detention this year, and Principal Brown was not happy. He knew that this was the 100th time that both Gumball and Darwin were in their office. He was furious.

When Gumball and Darwin arrived in Mr. Brown's office, his face was tomato red.

''H-hey Principal brown, love the new look.'' Gumball said nervously.

''This is not a game Gumball! Do you realize this is the 100th time we have been in here?'' Darwin asked quietly trying not to talk loud enough so principal brown could hear.

Principal browns face got even redder. Gumball and Darwin gulped.

Principal brown calmed down a little, but was still mad.

''you know what, im not mad.'' Brown said in a calm voice.

''You aren't?'' Gumball asked.

''Nope….IM SERIOUS!'' Principal brown quickly said loudly in rage.

Both Gumball and Darwin shivered in fear.

''THIS IS THE 100TH TIME YOU HAVE BEEN IN MY OFFICE! THIS IS REDICULOUS!'' Principal brown screamed in rage.

''We-We're sorry Principal Brown.'' Gumball said trying not to break a sweat.

''THAT'S WHAT YOU'VE SAID 99 TIMES BEFORE! BUT NOW THAT THIS IS THE 100TH,IM NOT GOING TO LET YOU GO SO EASILY AS I DID 99 TIMES BEFOORE!'' Principal Brown continued.

Principal Brown tried to calm down again.

''you know what, since this is the 100th time you have been in my office. And I can't take an apology for granted, you are going to do the most hardest work that you have ever DONE!'' Principal brown said.

''O-okay Mr. Brown, what do you want us to do?'' Gumball asked.

''oh I've got more than 1!'' Principal Brown said giving them a list.

''WHAT?!'' ALL OF THAT?!'' They both asked surprisingly.

''yup, you better get on to work.'' Principal brown laughed.

Both Gumball and Darwin left the room signing.

Principal Browns phone started to ring.

''Hmmm, I wonder what that would be?'' Brown asked as he picked up the phone. It was the voice message that Nicole left earlier at hime.

(you don't need to hear it because you can hear it on chapter 3)

Principal Browns eyes began to widen.

(in the football field)

Gumball and Darwin were doing one of their chores (law mowing the football field.) when they were almost done, they looked over at Anais who had a worried look on her face.

''What do you think is wrong with her?'' Darwin asked Gumball.

''I don't know, im going to go over there.'' Gumball said as he was about to walk over to Anais. But Darwin grabbed his right hand and said. ''No! we cant remember! We have to make up for 100 detentions!'' Darwin said.

''I don't care! If there is something going on with my sister, it is my duty to see what's wrong at all times! And nothing will EVER stand in my way!'' Gumball said giving an honorable speech.

An ice cream truck soon passed by.

''OOOH ICE CREAM!'' Gumball said running after the ice cream truck.

Darwin face palmed.

(back in Principal browns office)

Principal brown tried to answer the phone after listening to the voice message, but she wouldn't pick up.

''Come on dammit!'' Brown said.

Suddenly, his office door began to open. ''what was that?'' Brown asked.

He walked over to the opened door. He saw nobody after the door opened.

''Damn kids! Trying to prank me at a time like this?!'' Brown asked disappointedly.

Brown closed the door. When he turned around to the desk, his office chair began moving. It was then pushed over at Brown as it ran over him. He flipped over the chair at high force.

Brown was almost permanently knocked out.

(Browns POV)

Brown could not see anything after the Chair hit him. He then saw a dark figure walking right towards him.

''Wh-whos there?'' He asked trying to wake up from passing out.

After moments of everything being blurry, it was then revealed that the figure was Daisy.

''What the fu-!'' Principal Brown was kicked in the stomach by Daisy.

''Brown Brown Brown, you shouldn't curse that way, especially in front of kids.'' Daisy said as he began to laugh.

''Who are you?! What do you want?!'' Brown asked in panic.

''Oh don't worry Brown, all I want to know is the location of poor poor Anais Watterson.'' Daisy said pointing the gun at his face.

''Why do you want to know that?'' Brown asked as his face started to turn pale.

''Listen, I have not got time for this shit! Just tell me where she is!'' Daisy said.

''she- she….'' Principal Brown sputtered trying not to panic.

''Well…'' Daisy said awkwardly.

''Um…she might be with Gumball and Darwin, a-at the football field!'' Brown explained.

''good, you did better than Nicole did, she was very disappointing.'' Daisy said. ''but I spared her life anyway.'' He explained as he began to walk away.

''Unlike you.'' Daisy said as he began to turn around. Daisy pulled the trigger and shot Brown in the chest.

Brown began to hold his chest in pain.

He then shot again this time hitting Brown in the head. He was dead.

Daisy began to laugh as he walked out the door into the hall. He then saw a student (Tobias) walking down the hall.

''Oh shit!'' he quietly said. He laid down In his doll position knowing he couldn't go anywhere.

Tobias noticed the doll on the ground and picked it up.

''What is this?'' he asked himself as he took a close look at the doll.

Tobias began to laugh.

''Man, whoever dropped this is going to be so embarrassed.'' Tobias said as he continued to laugh.

Tobias then looked at the dolls face.

''Ugly looking doll!'' Tobias said laughing and throwing the doll into one of the lockers. Tobias then went into the bathroom.

''Oh well fuck you too!'' Daisy said getting back up.

Daisy began to start his mission but then looked over at the bathroom door.

''No no, im just doing this for fun.'' Daisy said walking up to the bathroom door.

(Tobias POV)

Tobias was washing his hands after taking a massive dump. As he turned off the sink, he heard the bathroom door close.

''What was that?'' Tobias said in a freaked out way.

Tobias heard Daisy's footsteps not knowing who it was.

''Listen! If you are trying to play with me, I don't play nicely!'' Tobias said pulling out his pocket knife.

He heard the footsteps in one of the stalls. Tobias opened the stall, but nobody was in there.

Tobias then began opening every single stall, but yet nobody or nothing was in each one. Suddenly, Daisy jumped on Tobias back.

Tobias screamed in fear. He tried to fight Daisy off, but Daisy was too strong. Daisy pulled Tobias over to one of the stalls as He crashed right through the stall door. Tobias was laid out.

''Payback time bitch!'' Daisy said pulling Tobias over to the toilet.

Daisy slammed Tobias's face right through the toilet door (the toilet lid was closed) and started drowning him in the toilet water.

He then took the pocket knife out of Tobias's hand and started stabbing him in the back.

It took at least 8 stabs in the back and Tobias's lack of oxygen in order to finally kill him.

Blood was everywhere on the floor, on the stall walls, even in the toilet water.

Daisy started laughing viciously.

''Anais….You're next!'' Daisy said.

Chapter 5 coming right up.


	5. Chapter 5

(back on the football field)

Gumball just got back from chasing down the ice cream truck from chapter 4. He had a blue one. (sort of resembling his color) his clothes were all torn up.

''Was it really worth 10 miles down hill?'' Darwin asked sarcastically.

''Yup. I might have 27 bruises and 9 scars on my neck. But it was really worth it!'' Gumball said licking his ice cream.

''But seriously, somethings wrong with Anais. Maybe we should check on her.'' Gumball said.

''But shouldn't we get back to work?'' Darwin asked.

''Listen Darwin! Whats more important? The fact that we have to do work, or the condition of our sister?!'' Gumball asked Darwin.

''Ugh fine, lets go check on her.'' Darwin said as they went over to Anais. But when they turned around, she wasn't there.

''Where is she?'' Gumball asked.

''I think I overheard her say she went to the classroom to get her stuff out of there, I really wasn't listening, I was doing my work.'' Darwin said.

''Well, we aren't just going to stand out here, come on lets get inside!'' Gumball said as he was about to walk inside the school.

''We can't! We have to do our work remember.'' Darwin told Gumball.

Gumball didn't listen to him and went inside.

''Fine, get in trouble see if I care!'' Darwin said sarcastically getting back to work.

(inside the school)

Anais was walking down the hallway to get her stuff out of the classroom. But she suddenly stopped when the boys bathroom door opened.

She hid behind a corner and saw that it was Daisy.

''Oh no! he's here for me!'' Anais thought to herself.

She noticed that there was blood on his knife.

''Who did he kill?!'' Anais asked herself.

She waited until Daisy left before going inside the boys bathroom. She looked around the bathroom but nothing. Until she stepped on something red.

''Whats this?'' Anais asked herself as she noticed it came from the middle stall.

When she opened the stall, she saw Tobias with his head stuffed inside the toilet bowl and blood everywhere.

She gasped at the sight and starting barfing.

Just then, the bathroom door opened. She backed up thinking it was Daisy. But it was Mrs. Simion. She apparently saw Anais enter the boys restroom while in the hall.

''What are you doing in here?! This is the boys room!'' Simion said.

Anais didn't answer. She then looked back at the sight of Tobias's dead body.

''What are you looking at?!'' Simion asked as she looked inside the stall

As her reaction, she screamed. She slowly turned to Anais.

''Did you do this you little punk?!'' Simion asked her.

Anais didn't answer, all she did was gulp.

''DID YOU DO THIS?!'' Simion asked getting mad.

''It wasn't me I swear!'' Anais said finally answering Simions question.

Simion mocked her. ''IM NOT LISTENING TO YOU, YOU LITTLE LIAR! I WANT YOU IN BROWNS OFFICE NOW!'' Simion commanded her.

Anais slowly walked to Browns office feeling disappointed in herself. (even though she knew she didn't do it)

When Anais entered the office, she saw Principal Browns chair turned backwards.

''Mr brown?'' Anais asked, but he didn't answer.

''Mr brown its me!'' Anais said trying to get his attention. But still, nobody answered.

Anais went over to his chair and flipped it towards her. When she did, she saw him dead with a bullet in his head.

Anais started to scream.

She ran out of the office and tried to find Mrs Simion. She looked everywhere the library, the meeting room, the cafeteria. Until she saw her in the classroom.

(Simion Pov)

Mrs Simion was drinking a cup of coffee and talking to someone on the phone. ''Yea she killed him. Well no im pretty sure she didn't mean to. Listen, im so sorry Mrs rainbow cloud. Im going to take care of it. Please calm down. Listen I'll call you back okay. Okay bye Mrs Rainbow cloud.'' Mrs Simion said talking to Tobias's mom about what happened.

''Mrs Simion! Mrs Simion!'' Anais yelled.

''What is it?! DIDN'T I JUST SEND YOU TO BROWNS OFFICE?!'' Simion asked in annoyance.

''Its Brown! H-Hes dead!'' Anais said.

''YOU KILLED HIM TOO?!'' Simion asked angry with her face super red.

''No, no Wait! You don't understand i-'' Anais was cut off by Simion.

''OH I UNDERSTAND! YOU JUST WANT TO KILL PEOPLE SO YOU CAN HAVE ATTENTION! WELL YOU ARNT GOING TO DO IT NO MORE! IM CALLING THE COPS!'' Simion said in rage.

Anais started to run just as Simion was about to call 911.

''WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!'' Simion asked sarcastically.

''GET BACK HERE!'' Simion said as she chased after her. (like she did with gumball and Darwin in the episode the apology)

''I have an idea. Maybe if I can find Daisy and show it to Mrs Simion, she may believe it wasn't me.'' She thought to herself.

(at the football field)

Daisy showed up at the football field (like brown told him too) but Anais wasn't there. It just Darwin mowing the grass.

''Dumbass brown! You lied to me! GODDAMNIT!'' Daisy said outloud.

Darwin then heard Daisy screaming.

''What was that?'' Darwin asked.

''OH FUCK! HE HEARD ME!'' Daisy thought to himself as he ran off.

(back inside the school)

Gumball was walking down the hallway looking for Anais.

He found the classroom where Anais's stuff was at. He went inside and grabbed her stuff.

He exited the room with her stuff. ''she's going to be relieved to find out I found her stuff.'' Gumball thought to himself thinking he was a good brother.

(Daisy POV)

Daisy ran off after having figured out Anais wasn't at the football field. He then noticed Gumball walking down the hall with her stuff.

''That must be Anais's big brother. Maybe I can ask him where she's at.'' Daisy said to himself pulling out Tobias's pocket knife.

He waited a few seconds before he was ready to charge at him. As he began to charge he saw Anais run across the hall.

''there you are you little shi-'' Daisy as cut off by Simion accidently tripping over him as she was chasing Anais as well.

Gumball heard the noise and wondered where it came from. He ignored it and keeped on walking.

(Nicole POV)

Nicole was in her house garage trying to get into her car after being shot in the leg by Daisy (in chapter 3)

She finally entered the car and pulled the brakes, as she began to drive straight toward Elmore Junior High.

(Simion POV again)

After being tripped over by Daisy Simion sat up and looked at the doll angrily. She picked it up.

''YOU STUPID LITTLE DOLL! MAY I REMIND YOU THAT KID KILLED A STUDENT AND THE PRINCIPAL OF THIS SCHOOL! IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU, I WOULDVE CAUGHT HER!'' Simion said spitting dolls face.

Simion then noticed that Daisy was moving a little. He reached over at wiped the spit off of his face. Simion had a shocked look on his face. Daisy then looked at her angrily and said. ''YOU GROSS OLD BITCH'' as he pulled out the knife. He started stabbing her, causing her to collapse.

As he began to stab her one more time, he looked at the fire extinguisher. He got up, broke the glass container, and pulled the extinguisher out.

''I want to make your death special.'' Daisy said with an evil smile walking up towards a collapse simion.

As simion tried to get up, Daisy hit her right in the face with the extinguisher. ''Now lets see if you have monkey brains in that soft little head of yours.'' Daisy said as he lifted the extinguisher up.

Simion began to scream as daisy smashed her over the head with the extinguisher killing her.

''Yup…you do!'' Daisy said as he began to laugh.

(Gumball POV)

After hearing Simion scream, Gumball went over to check it out. When he arrived at the location, he saw Mrs Simion, with your brains splattered everywhere.

''Oh my god!'' Gumball said as he began to puke. He then noticed bloody footprints. He followed the foot prints seeing if they would lead to the person who killed her.

(Anais POV)

Anais noticed that Simion was no longer chasing her.

''I guess she lost me.'' She said as she took deep breathes after the long chase.

Before she continued on walking, she saw Daisy coming right for her with the pocket knife.

''Hey you little bitch, long time no see!'' Daisy said.

''I did a good job with this school, I killed a teacher, a student, and a dumbass Principal who lied to me about your location! But im not done yet! I still have to accomplish what I came here to begin with. You laying on the floor dead!'' he said pointing the knife at her.

''Catch me if you can!'' Anais said sticking her tongue out running away.

''COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!'' Daisy said chasing her down.

(at the football field)

''hey where is everybody?'' Darwin asked himself. ''Gumball has been gone for 2 hours.'' Darwin told himself.

He then saw his moms car parking in front of the football field.

He ran right towards it and saw Nicole with a worried look on her face.

''Mom! What are you doing here?!'' Darwin asked her.

''it's a long story!'' Nicole said. ''do you know where the entrance to the school is?'' Nicole asked Darwin.

''Yeah its right over there.'' Darwin said pointing to the entrance.

''Aright follow me, Anais is in danger!'' Nicole said walking right towards the entrance.

''why would Anais be in danger?'' Darwin asked.

''….its a long story.'' Nicole said again.

This is the ending for chapter 5. If my calculations are correct. This is the longest chapter I have don't for this story. Any way, chapter 6 will be coming right up.


	6. Chapter 6

(inside the school)

Daisy was chasing down Anais with the same pocket knife he took from Tobias in chapter 4. Anais was running for her life, trying to figure out a way to loose him. As she ran across the corner, she saw Mr. Smalls office. She decided to run towards it.

''Mr. Small should be in there, maybe he can help!'' Anais figured as she tried to open the door. It was locked.

Anais pulled harder but nothing happened. Just then, Daisy appeared across the same corner. ''I've got you now bitch!'' Daisy said running right towards her with a warrior scream.

''MR. SMALL !'' Anais yelled trying to get his attention.

( POV)

Mr. Small awoke from sleeping and heard Anais scream for dear life. He opened the door for her as she quickly shut the door and locked it.

''Anais whats going on?'' Mr. Small asked.

''Something that's hard to explain.'' Anais said.

(Daisy POV)

''Dammit! Now what?!'' Daisy asked himself. He saw hammer in front of a ladder and a can full of blue paint.

He walked towards the hammer. He then heard whistling across the hall. It was rocky. He just got back from getting his screw driver.

''Oh crap!'' Daisy said hiding behind a corner. As Rocky walked toward the ladder, he noticed that his hammer was gone.

''Hey, where did my hammer go?'' Rocky asked himself.

''HERES WHERE IT WENT!'' a voice said. Suddenly, the hammer came out of nowhere and bonked Rocky starigh in the head knocking him out.

As he was knocked out, Daisy was about to bash his head open with the hammer.

''Eh, I wont kill him, I've done enough killing for one day.'' Daisy said refusing to kill rocky.

(inside Mr. Smalls office)

''So you're telling me that that doll you got for your birthday is alive…And evil?'' Mr. small asked Anais.

''ugh. Yes! I've told you that 100 times!'' Anais explained.

Suddenly, the door began breaking down. It was Daisy. he was using the hammer to break down the door.

When the door was almost broken down, Daisy's face appeared. He had a huge grin on his face. He then broke down the rest of the door.''Nowhere to run Anais!'' Daisy said. Daisy looked at Mr. small. ''Steve? Steve is that you?'' Daisy asked.

''Who are you?'' Mr. small asked.

''Its me, Charles!'' Daisy explained.

''Charles?! WHAT the hell happened too you?'' Small asked.

''Wait, you know him?'' Anais asked Mr. small.

''Yea, we have been best buddies since the beginning of kindergarten!'' Small explained.

''Anyway, back to the subject! Charles, how the hell are you…'' Small tried to say a sentence.

''A doll?'' Daisy asked.

''Yea, a doll.'' Small replied.

''Well, I used that voodoo spell you gave me, it really helped a lot!'' Daisy explained.

Anais was confused.

''You gave him a voodoo spell?!'' Anais asked Mr. Small.

''I didn't know he was going to use it for evil!'' Small explained.

''I DIDN'T USE IT FOR SHIT! THE ONLY REASON IM IN THIS BODY WAS FOR THE SAKE OF MY MOTHERUFCKING LIFE! IF I HADNT OF GOTTEN INTO THIS BODY I WOULDVE DIED IN MY REGULAR ONE!'' Daisy explained.

Daisy calmed down.

''I was on the lamb.'' He said.

(flashback 20 years ago)

''I was on the run, trying to get away from the pigs.'' Daisy explained. ''I couldn't escape, everywhere I drove. They were right there to cock block me!'' Daisy continued.

''there was only one thing I could do!'' Daisy said as the flashback showed Charles looking up at a toy store sign.

''I went in the store thinking I could stay low for just a little bit, I was wrong!'' Daisy said.

''Before I knew it, bam! A pig shot me in the chest.'' Daisy said as the flashback showed a cop shooting Charles in the chest as he fell knocking a bunch of dolls over.

''I thought I was dead. I thought to myself, this was my last time.'' Daisy said. ''But I figured out a way to survive!'' Daisy said as the flashback showed Charles looking at a Daisy the donkey doll.

(end of flashback)

''I got in, used the spell, got out with a stuffy body.'' Daisy said as he was done explaining.

''and since 20 years have passed, a lot of Families have come and gone.'' Daisy said with an evil smile on his face.

(another flashback)

''The Yeomans.'' Daisy said as the flashback showed Daisy snapping the neck of a woman.

''the Lovealls.'' Daisy said as the flashback showed Daisy pushing a man down a staircase.

''The Gooch's.'' Daisy said as the flashback showed Daisy biting the ear of a child.

(end of 2nd and final flashback)

''one by one each of them fell to their deaths.'' Daisy said.

''But that was until I got to you're family Anais. Its entire foundation has lived. Well, except for you're dad of course.'' Daisy said laughing.

Anais then had an angry face.

''What did you do to him?!'' Anais asked angrily.

''well, lets just say, that uh…he wont be 'seeing' you for a while.'' Daisy said jokingly while pulling Richards eyeball out of his pocket. Daisy started laughing.

Anais in anger went over to Daisy in kicked him right in the face. Daisy's nose started bleeding from the impact.

''wait a second…'' Daisy said.

''Anais…when you cut my face with the knife, it didn't bleed.'' Daisy said. Daisy noticed that the right side of his face was bleeding from the scar that Anais left from chapter 2.

''Steve! Whats going on?!'' Daisy said turning to Mr. Small.

''you're turning Human!'' Mr. small said.

''What?'' Daisy asked small.

''The more time you spend in that body, the more human you become!'' Mr. Small explained.

''You're fucking kidding me! I've been in this body for MOTHERFUCKING 20 YEARS! AND YOU'RE TELLING ME RIGHT NOW THE MORE TIME I FUCK AROUND IN THIS DOLL, THE MORE I TURN HUMAN?! NO FUCKING WAY!'' Daisy said in an angry tone.

''It takes a long time Charles!'' Small said.

'' DO YOU THINK I GIVE A FLYING FU-!'' Daisy was cut off by Small tackling down Daisy.

''Anais run!'' Small told her.

''But what about you?!'' Anais asked in fear.

''don't worry about me! Just run!'' Small said as he tried to fight off Diasy.

Anais knodded and opened the window.

''NO YOU DON'T YOU LITTLE BITCH!'' Daisy said grabbing the hammer and smacking it across the head of Small.

Anais climbed though the window and jumped out of the building.

''FUCK!'' Daisy said.

''YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY FROM ME!'' Daisy said jumping out of the building as well.

That's the end of chapter 6, 7 will be coming soon.

(also before you go on reviewing the story saying that the process of turning human didn't make any sense because in chapter 2, Daisy tried to take Anais's body, I would like to say it wasn't because of that process. Lets just say that Charles didn't like being a doll anymore.)

Any way, see ya.


End file.
